The Walking Dead Ladies
by TWDWriter
Summary: This is about the Walking Dead Ladies such as Michonne,Sasha,Rosita,Carol, Enid,Maggie,Tara, and Judith. Its a series that will show how the ladies are close and how much they truly care for one another. And how they react to certain situations together and come to work together. That they will do anything for one ere more then friends there family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **This story is gonna be different moments with the walking dead ladies and how they are with each in-between that we don't really see. And Of course its gonna be throughout different events that happened on the show. So the next two are gonna be what if the ladies were there when Jesse offered to cut rick hair. And Remembering the fallen family members.**

 ****

 **Family Portraits**

"Well well look what I've found" said Maggie holding a Kodak digital camera in her hand, while closing the closet in the hallway. She went into the living-room, where all her girlfriends were, including Judith.

"What did you find?" Rosita said braiding Tara hair.

"I found an old camera in the closet" Maggie sitting next to Sasha on the sofa. Sasha nudges her with her shoulder so the could take a picture together.

"Don't use all the film" Said Rosita who gets up from her her sit and got into the picture Maggie and Sasha was taking.

"So...now my hair is gonna remain unfinished" Said Tara looking at Rosita with a disapproving look.

"Come here Tar, I'll finish it for you" said Michonne who was sitting on the floor playing with Judith and Carol.

"Okay" said Tara who slid on the floor (like slid on her belly) in front of Judith making her laugh. She then moved in front of Michonne so she could finish.

"C'mon Jud come take a picture with your tias." Said Rosita picking up the one year old and joining Sasha and Maggie back on the sofa.

"Titi sita" Judith said pointing rosita.

"Si, babygirl speak that Spanish" said Rosita snapping her fingers causing the little girl to laugh.

All the ladies started laughing at the two and their interaction. A couple minutes later Enid came running into the house.

"Hey ladies" Enid said sitting next to carol putting her head on carol shoulder. Carol patted the young girl head.

"How was school Enid?" Said Michonne.

"Carol did you make cookies" Said Enid smiling really big at Carol...hoping for a yes.

"Yeah in the kitchen" Carol said "That's if Tara didn't eat them all earlier while they were cooling down."

"I did no such thing" said Tara trying to look innocent.

"Okay and school is same as it always been Mich" said Enid getting up and going into the kitchen to get a cookie.

"I'm done" Michonne said getting up using Tara as support "Enid can you bring me a cookie please?"

"Tara join the picture" Maggie said waving over Tara. Tara goes over and joins the picture.

Enid comes into the living room with five cookies and hands one to Michonne getting silent thank you.

"Wait did I hear picture...who found a camera" Enid looking around.

"Maggie" Carol "They been taking pictures since she found it"

"Enid join in" Said Sasha making room for her.

"Okay….everyone duckface" Said Enid looking at everyone because they were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Duckface?" said Michonne confused.

"Yeah something my generation came up with" Enid said causing all the ladies to roll their eyes.

"Of course" they all said at the same time causing each other to laugh.

"But c'mon Michonne and Carol join us in the pics….we're creating memories" said Tara Tara showing the ladies there was room for them.

The two older ladies looked at each other and joined in the picture knowing they will never know when it was their last day.

"What should we say?" Said Maggie.

"Familia...We been through so much that we are like family" Said Rosita looking at the ladies who became like sisters to her and Judith became a niece to her.

"Okay one a count of three...one….two...three"Said Carol.

"Familia" Said all the ladies at the same time expect Judith of course.

They were like family and will always be family they had each other back no matter what. In a man world they were ready to carry out whatever obstacle came there way because they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **This story is gonna be different moments with the walking dead ladies and how they are with each inbetween that we don't really see.**

 **This Chapter is gonna be about what if the group was in the house when jessie knocked on the door. The ladies are gonna take control of the situation. This chapter will include some past characters also.**

As the group was settling into the new house at the alexandria safe zone, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Tara holding Judith going over to the door.

The group been here for only an hour and there was already someone knocking at the door.

"Hello I'm Jessie I heard yall guys…."Said Jessie who stopped mid-sentence looking at Tara very confused, she knew she saw a guy with two kids coming into the house but she didn't know he had a couple more people in the house.

"Hey Im Tara and this is Judith yeah we're the new group that just moved in" Said Tara being very welcoming like always.

"Tara whose at the door" Said Rosit getting up from her sit getting out of the debate about which superhero was better with Noah and Carl.

"Her name is Jessie and she's welcoming us to the neighborhood" Said Tara readjusting Judith and seeing the bucket of stuff jessie has brought over.

"I was wondering if there was any guys in the group that needed a haircut...I...I saw the leader and I figured that i help" Said Jessie who was looking at the two woman.

"Um hold on let me see…" Rosita said looking around at the guys in the group "No none of them need their hair cut. Plus I'm the one who cuts in the hair in the family" Rosita said looking back Jessie.

"Rosita whose at the door?" Rick asked standing behind the two ladies.

"Nobody important my dear brother" Said rosita smiling big at Rick and Tara started joining along.

"Rosita I'm not…."Said Rick getting cut off by Sasha, Maggie and Carol.

"Heyyyyy Rick" Said Sasha putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How ya doing Rick?" Said maggie putting her chin on Sasha hand where it was on rick shoulder.

"Hey Rick….Oh hey I'll take those for him" Carol said pushing through the ladies and grabbing the bucket out of Jessie hands.

"Oh were so rude I'm Carol and this is Rosita, Sasha, Maggie, and Michonne is somewhere around here probably in the backyard with Glenn and Daryl. I can see you met Judith and Tara. I'll go get her so you can meet her." Carol said going back into the house handing the stuff to Abraham telling him to do something with it.

"Soo are all you guys family? Or one big group?" Jessie asked looking at all of them and with a very confused rick.

Before Rick spoke up Sasha interrupted him "Yeah Im his sister-in-law I'm with his brother Daryl, Maggie is his younger sister, Tara and Rosita are their adopted sisters, Carol is his frantel twin sister older than him by two minutes. Michonne and him have some things that they need to discuss about their relationship." Sasha said while giving Jessie a smirk. While Rick was trying to figure out how in the hell did she come up with a family unit that fast.

"Hey guys i'm back with Michonne...Michonne this is Jessie" Said Carol beaming because Jessie looked pissed off.

"Hey Im Michonne" Said Michonne holding out her hand for Jessie to shake and with her katana in the other but instead Jessie turned around in a huff and walked away angrily.

"Do you think we scared her away?" Said Maggie looking in the direction jessie went towards.

"I think so" Said Carol and Rosita at the same time.

All the ladies moved away from the door laughing, leaving a very confused Rick standing there. He closes the door and enters in the room where the rest of his family is. He saw Sasha sitting on Daryl lap smirking at him. Rosita went back to sitting in between Carl and Noah, she was sitting with her arms crossed and smirking at Rick. Maggie was over by glenn playing with his hair, while smirking at Rick. Tara was standing in the middle of the floor still holding judith while the young girl who pulling at her necklace, of course Tara was smirking at him. He looked over at Michonne and Carol who were cleaning their knife and katana they were both looking at him smirking.

"What was that? And what is up with y'all today? Did yall get into Daryl moonshine?" Said Rick looking at all of the ladies.

All the ladies looked at each other and started laughing...it was Maggie who spoke "Rick as Rosita would say new place new pettiness...plus she wasn't your type"

"C'mon Judith honey let's get you away from these crazies" said Rick taking Judith away from Tara, knowing Maggie was right..she wasn't really his type.

 **Plese review let me know what yall think about the series so far there's gonna be a collection of how the ladies are together. The next chapter is gonna be them remembering the fallen. I know Glenn and abraham are died in the tv show they are only in this chapter. I read a story with Sasha and Daryl together and it was really cute so ever since i read that i been crazy about them together even though it won't happen in the show. Plus with the ladies i know they probably wont have these attitudes but i like to think over time they picked up each other personlity in some kind of way.**

 **BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **This story is gonna be different moments with the walking dead ladies and how they are with each inbetween that we don't really see.**

 **This chapter is about remembering the fallen angels.**

 **Remembering Them**

It was a rainy day in the ASZ,all the ladies of the family were at Rick and Michonne house enjoying each other's company,after the events that has been happening over the past couple months. They wanted some girl time.

"I wanna say something but I don't wanna be rude or push you guys into telling me" said Enid who was looking out the window, then turned around to all the ladies she looks up too in various different ways.

Maggie was like her mother and taught her how to be a leader. Michonne was an aunt to her who taught her to be a warrior. Carol was another aunt that taught her how to blend in and to be observant. Rosita was like an older sister that taught her to be independent and alert. Sasha was also an older sister to her and taught her to be prepared and brave. Tara is another sister that taught her to be big-hearted and welcoming but to be careful.

"What's the question?" said Michonne while cleaning Judith up from lunch.

"Have yall ever lost someone or people close to you?" Enid said seeing all the ladies facial expressions change from happy to sad in a matter of seconds.

"You guys don't have to answer if yall dont want to….Maggie i know you said about remembering them" Enid sad sensing like she overstepped her place.

"Enid do you have any more balloons in the house you were staying in before you went to hilltop." Rosita said coming up with an idea.

"Yeah i think so why?" Enid asked confused.

"Go get all the ones you have and lots of string or ribbon" Rosita said to the young girl who is confused.

"Why would you send her out in the rain to get some balloons?" Maggie said getting up from where she was sitting and checking i it was raining hard...it was only drizzling.

"Look Maggie I know we don't wanna tell her but she's gonna find out either way….Maybe she's feeling some kind of pain that we don't know bout. She been behind these walls with these bimbos, sneaking out every once in awhile. She has no one to relate too because if any of these people walked out there they would die" sid rosita hoping she made a point.

"I agree with Rosita were always saying we're family well family helps out family" Said Tara. Just as she finished Enid returned with balloons and strong.

"Im sorry guys we don't need to do this" Enid said worried she did something wrong.

"No Enid we need to do this" Maggie said hugging the young girl.

"C'mon lets go outside before the rain picks up" Carol said leading the way.

The ladies go outside one by one they grab the amount of balloons they would need, including string.

"I'll go first" Rosita said "Well before this all happened I was the only girl among a family of four boys meaning i had to be independent and learn to defend myself fast….three of my brothers moved away while the fourth one stayed around, i was his favorite even though he didn't want to admit it. So when the outbreak broke out I just returning home….and when i got home i found my brother and nephew getting eaten by those things….i tried to help but i couldn't it was too late. I was wondering until I found a group then that group got into some mess….then i found Eugene and Abraham and teamed up with them….then we found you guys." Rosita said letting go her two balloons that represented her brother and nephew.

A single tear was going down her face. "Damn Enid why did you pick today to be all sentimental and shit" Rosita said jokingly to the young girl. Enid goes over to hug her and kisses her cheek.

"I'll go next" Tara said "For me I was in an apartment building just my dad, sister, niece and me. We survived there for a great deal. I had to go on runs to get my dad oxygen tanks at the old nursing home near by….I'm guessing you can say it made me a little better on my feet. So one day this guy named Brian….came helped us out. The apartment wasn't the best place to be according the him. We traveled until we met up with one of his old buddies I guess. There I met my girlfriend Alicia, it was comfortable. Until one day he told us we were being attacked by this group and how he captured two of their people….I was the first one who agreed to the idea….I feel bad I'm sorry Mags and sorry Mimi" Tara said wiping the tears that was falling from her eyes.

"Hey hey no need to be sorry you were protecting your family that's how you are tar and we love you for that" said Maggie hugging Tara.

"But I was the first one who fist bumped with him and agreed and you lost your father because of me" Tara said pulling away from Maggie.

Michonne handed Judith to Sasha and went over to Tara and said "Tar bear we all have done things that we regret. Yeah you did agree with him but he manipulated you causing you to lose everyone you love. But the one thing i noticed is that you didn't fight us, you didn't have a weapon yeah you did feel bad but look at you now you're stronger." Michonne hugged Tara letting her get all tears out once she was done, pulled away.

"Better now?" Maggie said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah i am...time to let these balloons go" Tara said letting the four balloons and watching them go into the sky.

"My turn" Sasha said getting her two balloons "See now Tar-Tar our story is gonna connect to each other because it was me and my brother Tyrese. We were in a group of twenty-five people as time went on it declined very fast. So one we walked up to a back of a prison...we didn't know that it was inhabited by people. So we go through the back...to meet a little boy wearing a sheriff hat. Even though you didn't ask enid it was Carl." sasha said causing the girl to blush hiding her face against Rosita shoulder.

"So we stayed there for a couple of days….we didn't know rick wife just died, we just thought that he was going insane...Even though I did think Maggie sister beth was the mother of this cutie but she wasn't." Sasha said tickling Judith causing her to laugh. "So he told us to leave and we did we came across this town called woodbury, it looked normal at first but it was until we learned that the Governor...had captured Glenn and Maggie we had to get away from that. We again ended back at the prison...this time it was better. Then that's when "Bryan" attacked our home. Bullets falling everywhere and the group got thrown in all these different directions. So it was me, Bob, Maggie. Maggie was looking for Glenn and I wasn't going to let her go by herself, at that time I was seeing Bob. We ended up at Terminus which was basically a cannibal sanctuary we killed them all or so we thought. One night Bob was going out and they attacked cutted off his leg basically for us to deal with it. He died from turning...my brother put him down. Then we found Maggie sister with a guy named Noah. Noah wanted to find his family. So while they were my brother got bitten we couldn't save him so we had to bury him….I still miss him but i gained more brothers." Sasha said letting the balloons go judith trying to reach for them.

"Whose next?" Carol said taking a deep sigh knowing it would probably be her she didn't want to share but she knew effectively she would have too.

"I'll go' Maggie said "so for Me I was a country girl. When the dead started coming back I was just coming back from college...my dad thought the government would find a cure and kept walkers in the barn. It was a whole bunch of people who was close to us neighbors...some family members. So I was already getting somewhat used to this new world then my sister was. So Rick and the group at that time was staying at that time...when they found out about the walkers they knew they had to be killed….Rick didn't want to disrespect my dad so he didn't but Shane the biggest asshole alive whose now dead did it. The whole group took them out until a little girl came out….it was Carol daughter, Rick did it because no one else would've done it." Maggie looked at Carol seeing that there was tears falling from her eyes. "Do you want me to stop there?"

"No Maggie continue." carol wiping her tears getting a hug from Tara.

"Okay...so there was this guy named Randall who Rick and Shane captured because they thought he was from another group. Rick didn't want to kill him but Shane on the other hand wanted too. So Shane starts going crazy, Shane and Rick go into the woods near the farm looking for Randall but he couldn't be found….he turned meaning someone killed him Shane did. So Rick shoots him and the farm starts getting overrunned by walkers... as that was happening I lost my step mom and brother. We had to find a new place because Rick wife was pregnant with Judith. So we found the prison it took some to get through but we made it work. So we know the whole mess with the governor but did kidnap Glenn and I because of Daryl brother Merle. He the governor was about to rape me but never did. He was a character different from Daryl but you can tell who Daryl got his smartmouth from. So things with the governor got worst he killed my father…..after that it was war once rick raised his gun at the governor we started shooting...because you don't hurt the family. So like Sasha said we get thrown in all different directions. Terminus was the place of hell but that's where I found Glenn. You know about Noah already...He said he knew where my sister was so we follow him there. All I remember from that day was Daryl holding my sister and i just fell to the ground crying we off course went to bury her in a near by flower garden in a park. I know she's looking down at me making sure that i'm okay" Maggie said releasing the four balloons into the air.

"My turn i guess" Michonne said "So I was an lawyer in Atlanta when this all happened, I had a boyfriend named mike and a son named Andre who I loved to pieces. Now the only person who knew about Andre was Carl and now you guys Rick is gonna know soon. We went to a camp that was like Woodbury to good to be true, I was going on runs with the group while Mike stayed back, We also had his friend Terry with us, they would stay back and watch Andre. So as things out there got worst Mike wasn't prepared for it...same with Terry. So something in my gut was telling me to take Andre and run don't look back forget Mike. One day I was on a run and I just had returned the camp was overrunned with walkers i go the tent that i was sharing with Mike and Andre. Andre was being eaten alive by walkers...I was livid so i go to look for Mike and Terry...I found them in Terry tent getting high...while my babyboy was being eaten by those monsters. They were telling that they were sorry but there sorry wasn't going to bring back my babyboy. I cutted off there arms and months found a chain and used them to blend in with the monsters that roamed. During that time i learned to be on my own and never look back until I've met Andrea. Now she sick with a fever when i found her i nursed her back the best way I can. Then we came across the governor...he seemed to perfect told us we could stay there for as long as we wanted to, he had this charismatic charm that pulled Andrea towards him. Andrea didn't see through him but I did. So i decided to leave without Andrea she chose a warm bed over me. But before anything i found the governor had a daughter because he kept her zombified body in a closet where he also had tanks full of heads. We fought and when Andrea found us she put a gun up towards I walked past her with my katana in my hand. The governor sent Daryl brother Merle after me, i took down all of his men but Merle shoot me. That's when i came across a store...two people getting baby formula...I took them to the prison and helped them find you by tell them Merle took a pretty girl and an asian boy. So after that we go into war with the governor because he wanted me died. But in that result Hershel ends up died for my doing. So my direction i pulled in was Rick and Carl i realized there footprints in the mud so i followed them and I found them. On our way to terminus we were stopped by this group of guys let's just say they weren't the best of people. But Daryl was with them but he tried to stop them from acting us. So we go to terminus found our people and ended here" Michonne said. "These are for Mike, Andrea and Andre." She said letting go the balloons.

"Carol do you want to go?" said Sasha looking at Carol.

"Well yeah because it wouldn't be far if you shared and i didn't…" Carol said

"Again Carol you don't have to i you don't want too"Enid said.

"No I'll go" Carol said grabbing her balloons.

"I was a housewife...my husband believed that a woman's place should be in the kitchen always in the house and there care of the kids and pleasing him. He didn't want our daughter Sofia but I kept her she was the only thing that kept me going. When people started eating people we were at the same camp as Lori and Carl, no one could stand Ed. One day us ladies were doing laundry and he came up and hitted me because i was having a good time Shane beated him up for hitting me. The camp got overrunned by walkers so we had to move on. We were on the highway when a herd of walkers came towards….we had to stay hidden my little got scared and run off into the woods she kept running. Rick went looking for her actually the whole group did. One day Carl gets shot and thats leads us to Maggie father farm. We were a divided group at that time because Rick and Shane were trying both be the better leader. Plus, Shane spelt with Rick wife so that brought an even bigger divide. A little time passed and we learned about the barn..Shane was the one who opened that barn against Hershel wishes. All I remember was seeing my little girl as one those and Daryl arms around stopping me from hugging her. Rick was the one who shoot her….I don't blame him no else would do it not even Shane. When died I was happy,even though i did doubt rick. The next weeks were hard and rough for everyone the next, the barn got overrunned and we had to move on. While trying move on the next place, rick told us that we were all infected with this virus it just took one thing to trigger it. We found out from the CDC. So we came across the prison...we lost so many people T-dog, Lori, Axel and a couple other people. Then the virus broke out I thought i was doing everyone a favor by killing Karen and i forgot his name but I wasn't it made things worst." Carol said Wiping the tears from her eyes she took a deep breath and continued. "So Rick sent me away during that time I was on my own I did see the fire from the prison. Somehow i came across Tyreese Mika, Judith and Liz. We traveled until we found a house. It was hard to keep up with a little girl who didn't want to kill and one who wanted to kill but thought they would come back to life that was hard for me. So Tyrese and I went on with Judith, Tyreese stayed back with Judith Judith at an abandoned house we've found. Tyrese killed one o the guys and I blew up terminus. Then Daryl and I went on a supple run for water we found a car...until one night I forgot what happened but I ended up in the hospital where beth was at. I didn't see her until the day we traded people. I was broken we all were at this time." Carol said letting go of the balloons.

"We're forgetting one balloon" Said Sasha who was still holding Judith and holding the big balloon "This one is for Glenn and Abraham but since little missy can't say her part her mom Lori. Let go of the balloon Juds."

Judith lets go of the balloon and says "bye bye balon" while clapping her hands not knowing the special moment.

"Lori gave us hope because of judith. Glenn gave us a world to discover and Abraham gave weapons to fight." Tara said looking at the balloons going up higher into the sky.

"Wanna know something good?" Maggie said looking at the ladies of the group.

"What is it Mags?" asked Michonne.

"Our Angels did something right...they brought us closer together..our paths cross for a reason" Maggie said.

By that time the rain has picked up the ladies stood under the balcony in silence for a little while ladies move closer together all of them hugging one another looking at the balloons go higher into the sky. They know they can always count on each for everything and happen nothing can break their bond.

 **When i was writing this chapter I taught i put there back stories in there also because it shows how the group came next chapter is gonna be the girls teaching judith how to have a little attitude.** **So please review let me know what you think of it. I know it a slow progressing story but please let me know. Enjoy.** **SO PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanted to write so let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **This story is gonna be different moments with the walking dead ladies and how they are with each inbetween that we don't really see.**

 **Lesson One: How to Survive**

It was a relaxing day in the the summer, the ladies decided to have a picnic on the open field. The haven't seen each other in about two weeks, the truly did miss one another since Sasha, Enid and Maggie are in hilltop a couple years back, Carol is at The kingdom. And Michonne, Rosita and Tara were at Alexandria safe zone. Sasha was holding checkered blanket, while Tara was holding the basket while talking to Enid, Maggie and Rosita was carrying the cooler on both sides. A five-year old Judith was running around the ladies with Carol chasing after her, her little giggles filling the air. And little hershel was on michonne hip getting tickled. They when stopped they found a perfect spot. Sasha undid the blanket and put in on the ground with the help of Enid. Maggie and Rosita put down the cooler and Tara out the basket on the blanket they all started sitting down enjoying the heat from the sun.

"Im gonna be the one to say it...I miss you guys" Tara talking to Sasha, Enid, Maggie and Carol.

"We missed you two Tar" said Maggie taking the sandwiches and cheeses out of the bag.

"It's hardly a time we do this" Carol said taking out a bottle water out of the cooler.

"Exactly...Carol can you hand me a water bottle?" Sasha said holding her hand out so she could catch it.

"Sure here Sash" Carol said lightly throwing the water bottle to Sasha knowing she catch it.

"We need to teach Jud-Jud how to be sassy and have attitude...learning weapons will be later on in life" Rosita said looking at the young girl who was looking up from her flower picking.

Judith walks over to Rosita and Says "Que Titi Sita?" Ever since meeting Rosita, Rosita promised everyone that the kids of the family will learn, speak and understand spanish. And Judith been picking up on it very quickly since Rosita has met her.

"Vamos a enseñarle a ser atrevido y tener actitud" Rosita said in spanish to the young girl.

"Oh, está bien, títi" Judith said back to Rosita in spanish.

"Why does she need to learn to this?" Michonne said looking at Rosita with a very serious look on her face, while handing Hershel over to Maggie.

"Because she's not gonna have no guy walk all over her" Rosita said knowing she was making a point.

"Mich she's around us all the time, i'm surprised she hasn't picked up on your death glare yet" Carol said agreeing with Rosita "I wasn't the bravest of people when the outbreak started but now I don't take shit from anyone."

"Actually she has" Sasha said laughing at the memory while Michonne and everyone looked at her confused.

"When was this?" Michonne said wondering when her daughter learned it.

"Okay so it when y'all guys were visiting us last month, Judith comes into Mine and Maggie house with a pie she helped Enid made...Gregory is there talking to me and Maggie he says to Judith 'Hey little girl how are you? Can I have a slice of pie?' Michonne when i mean Jud-jud gave him the meanest death glare i had to hold in my laugh….I was thinking yep she might not be Michoone daughter biologically but that face was all Michoone"

"Oh yeah i remembered that day" Maggie said laughing along with Sasha.

"Damn even a five year old don't like Greg" Tara said while taking a piece of cake that Carol made.

"Pettynist at a young age" Rosita said high-fiving the young girl even though was confused. Judith was now sitting in Michonne lap.

"Did i do something wrong mommy?" Judith said looking at Michonne with a scared looked.

"No you didn't babygirl. Your aunts just want you to be brave and confident" Michonne said kissing the young girl head.

"But i'm already brave and strong….don't tell daryl that I told you but I already beated up him dos veces." Judith said standing up showing her muscles all the ladies knew he letted her win. Ever since Judith was born Daryl was wrapped around her finger. Michonne just smiled at the young girl, she's going on thirty at the of four.

"So when does this lesson start? Carol said.

"Now" Rosita said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay so Judith you have to be Strong no matter what...but remember it's okay to cry ever once in awhile don't hold your emotions because you're gonna push everyone around you away. Most importantly gotta be observing because you wouldn't want to miss anything that goes on around you. " Carol said remembering a dark period when she hardly let anyone near her.

"Have you before cried Auntie Carol?" Judith said eating a piece of watermelon.

"Yes i have babygirl….but you have to be strong at all times" Carol said to the young girl.

"Judith you always have to be prepared for whatever is coming your way even if its a walker or a person….remember what mommy was teaching you with the sword" Michonne said seeing Judith nodding at her. "You have to be a warrior and agile"

"What I would tell you is that you have to be welcoming and big hearted Jud, but you have to be careful because people can/will find a way to manipulate you" Tara said remembering the governor situation she lost her whole family in way day.

"What does manipulate mean?" Judith said looking at Tara.

"Remember the story I told you about the governor" Tara said seeing the little girl nodding her head remembering how bad of a man he was "Okay so he told us the prison group was bad when in reality it was him...he manipulated us into fighting them"

"I never liked him he was horrible" Maggie said with all the ladies. Rosita wasn't round that yet but she heard of the stories.

"It's okay auntie he's gone now" Judith said getting up and giving her aunt a hug. Little Hershel pushes her away saying "My mommy". Judith sticks her tongue back at him and goes back to Michonne lap.

"Next lesson is gonna be pragmatic and fierce. The reason why is because you can't go into every situation thinking with your gut, you have to stop and think because if you don't you might get killed" Sasha said seeing the young girl eyes go big "I don't wanna scare you Jud-Jud but you need to this know you because one day we're not gonna be around forever"

"I understand Auntie Sasha,know i will always love you" Said Judith getting up,going over to Sasha to hug her "But you don't need to worry about scaring me….I seen Uncle Eugene and Uncle Aaron feet those are not pretty." Judith said causing Sasha to hug her tighter and all the ladies start laughing. Judith sits on Sasha lap grabbing some grapes and pass some to her.

"Okay Now Jud-Jud you have to be a leader and smart. Now you see me, your mom and auntie Carol we're the queens of the hilltop, ASZ and the kingdom….some people do call us queens but we back up the guys and help them make decisions and be where they can't be. Like with me i had to tell off Greg because he was being weak, he wasn't really a leader. Plus he wasn't the brightest tool in the book, he wasn't smart in his moves. I done the things he couldn't do in two days." Maggie said looking at Judith. "So always remember if someone tell you a female can't be a leader you have to show them probably with class."

"My advice for you is to remain alert and courageous. The reason why alert is because if you turn your back the wrong way someone or something might get you. You have to always check your surrounding and be alert you have to be ready for a change in the plan and stay on your toes" Rosita said after taking a sip of her water. "Now courageous you don't want people to know you have a weakness because they could use that against you. Yeh like Titi carol said it's okay to cry but if you gotta cry do it in private or someone you really trust because if it's not someone you know they will use it."

Judith was still sitting on Sasha lap, she was taking in all of this advice, she knew they were looking out for her. "Enid do you have advice for Me?."

"Hmmm...I would say be Just survive somehow. The reason why is because you never know if you'll by yourself out there and you don't know what to do. " Enid said taking a bite out of her sandwich "Oh wait i have a feeling you're not gonna be remember then but just in cane we have to write it down. Hand me a napkin Tar."

Tara hands Enid the napkin, she reaches for the pen that holding her bun, her hair falls around her face. As she writes, the ladies start to talk and eat some more. Hershel goes to Carol and feed her a strawberry. Sasha starts braiding Judith hair while talking too Michonne and Maggie about that day with Greg. Rosita takes off her shirt and starts sunbathing, Tara whispers something to Hershel handing him a water bottle, causing him to nod his head he walks to Rosita and pours the water all over her. Everyone turned to look at Rosita getting up, who started to curse in spanish.

"Hershel Por qué harías eso?" Rosita said looking a the young boy he understood what she said and pointed to Tara who was laughing. "Oh you told him to do this...revenge is a puta. Rosita goes over to the coolor, grabs a water bottle opens it then throw water in Tara direction but Tara dodges it making it hit Maggie, who looks shocked.

"Oh now this is war" Maggie said getting up, grabbing a water bottle opening it and wetting the two. Tara runs over to hershel picking him up and putting him in front of her.

"Maggie can't get me now" Tara said using the boy as a shield.

"No put him down you started this" Rosita said to Tara who was trying to look for him.

"Judith empty the cooler" Sasha said getting up she taps Carol and points over to the cooler. They smirks at one another. "Michonne Grab Hershel" Sasha said whispering to her.

Michonne goes over to the three ladies who were still squaring off "Ill take him" michonne squeezes between the three ladies.

"Michon…."Before Tara can finish a bunch of water gets poured on her, Maggie and Rosita are laughing pointing at her. Tara slowly turns around seeing it was Carol and Sasha who was holding the cooler smirking.

As the ladies were debating Enid hands judith the Napkin, Enid goes over to the group laughing at Tara, Maggie and Rosita. Judith opens the napkin and read what it says:

 _You have to be agile and warrior like Michonne_

 _You have to be a leader and smrt like Maggie_

 _You have to be big-hearted and welcoming like Tara_

 _You have to be strong and observing like Carol_

 _You have to be pragmatic and fierce like Sasha_

 _You have to be courageous and Alert like Rosita_

 _You have to just survive somehow and sneaky like Enid_

 _But most importantly like all these Ladies you have to be badass and ready for whatever is coming way_

 _Also remain confident just like they do_

Judith looks up from the napkin and looks at the ladies, she smiles knowing she will always love them. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world because she had a great of ladies to look up too. She folds the napkin and puts it in her back pocket. Judith grabs a bottle of water that was on the blanket, goes over to the ladies squeezes in between Carol and Sasha, standing next to Tara who was in the middle of the circle. They all look at the young girl, "I love you guys."

 **I hope you guys like this chapter please review and let me know what you think.**

 **The reason why i included spanish to the story is because i thought it would be a cute idea if Rosita had taught the kids of the family how to speak spanish and they would speak it back to her or to whoever. I did use google translate in order to make sure i had the spanish right.**

 **So heres what Rosita and Judith were saying.**

What Titi Sita-Qué Titi Sita

Let's teach her to be bold and have attitude-Vamos a enseñarle a ser audaz y tener actitud

Oh it's okay, you-Oh esta bien tu

Twice-Dos veces

Hershel Why would you do that?-Hershel ¿Por qué harías eso?

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this idea came from guest...i was planning on writing the chapter with judith but with Enid its good. So thank you. And you're right we won't get moments like that in the show with the ladies since i'm guessing its more of a "man type of world" of world but to me the ladies do more.**

 **Nay766- Thank you also, You know the ladies have to petty in order to protect Rick from someone who wasn't used their lifestyle lol.**

 **Firefly-class: Thank you for also reading and reviewing. And yep we hardly get down time with the ladies if they do that it would be the best thing ever.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **This story is gonna be different moments with the walking dead ladies and how they are with each inbetween that we don't really see.**

 **Teasing is in the family**

Enid climbs over the walls of the hilltop community, being used to the Alexandria and constantly climbing walls it was her second nature after all these years,besides just surviving somehow.

One of the watch guard sees Enid and says "Why don't you use the gate….we're here to open it for yall come and go. Plus a pretty girl like you shouldn't be going out there by yourself" Smirking at Enid.

"Nah climbing is more fun and I can handle myself I'm no damsel in distress." Emid said giving a disapproval look.

"Oh I like my girls feisty" He said winking at Enid.

"I have a boyfriend perro" Enid said walking away from the guard watcher.

Enid walks away rolling her eyes, this guy seems to have a problem everytime she does that...he shouldn't be concerned he's not her boyfriend. She gets to the house that belongs to Maggie, Sasha, Hershel, sometimes Daryl, and her. She walks into the house, takes off her shoes, puts her bag on the floor near the door, then heads into the backyard where she sees the rest of the ladies from her family sitting around a bonfire.

"Hey ladies" Enid said kissing all the ladies on the check then sitting next to Sasha.

"Where have you been?" Maggie said wondering where her adoptive daughter was.

"You know going for a walk and plus got into another debate with the new guard watcher….his titty attacks are annoying" Enid said grabbing a taking Rosita's beer from her hand,taking a sip of her beer and giving it to her.

"Michonne let me borrow your katana?" Maggie said wanting to rip the guy a new one, every since he got here he was hitting on Enid.

"No I'll tell Rick he'll make it look like an accident" Michonne said putting her hand on maggie shoulder calming her down. "But to you Enid that's funny Carl was going for a walk as I was leaving"

"Ohhh you and Carl are dating? About time" Tara said pointing the girl on the spot, while painting Carol nails. They found the nail polish on a run.

"Maybe, maybe not….yes we are" Enid said blushing.

"Look Enid if you are it's okay you're old enough to date...well to Daryl you're still fifteen" Sasha said making Enid shake her head.

"How is my favorite tracker?" Enid said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject we see right through you" Maggie said readjusting Hershel as he was sleeping in her arms.

"But Enid honey we won't judge you...C'mon Rosita is dating Eugene we thought that WOULD NEVER happen but it did" Carol said giving Tara her other hand.

"He's not bad, he's the only guy that respected me, I have a love and passion for bullets while he has a love for science see how it works." Rosita said making a good case for her and Eugene

"Is that why you call him bullethead if you catch my drift" Carol said causing all the ladies to laugh, wiggling her eyebrows at Rosita.

"Damn Carol shots fired" Sasha said earning the finger from Rosita. "I was thinking it but Carol said it this is why I love you" Sasha giving Carol a high-five across the fire.

"What I call his johnson is none of y'all business...see what you do Carol...wait i thought this was about Enid" Rosita said yelling while pointing Enid who was laughing.

"Calluete estoy tratando de dormir" Judith said loud enough so all the ladies can hear her, she snuggles closer to Michonne. All the ladies quiet their laughter down.

"What did she say?" Tara asking Rosita.

Rosita rolls her eyes and says "She said shut up she's trying to sleep, I'm surprised she remembered that...I told her that when i was trying to sleep in the one day i didn't have to be on watch."

"Ok girlies this convo is going to the main person" Maggie said remembering where that they were supposed to talk to/about Enid and Carl relationship. While Enid was looking around trying to figure out who Maggie was talking about.

"Do you see yourself in the long run with Carl" Tara said finishing Carol nails then starts on her nails.

"Tara his mom is right here" Enid said moving her head in Michonne direction.

"I might be his mom but I trust you with my son, plus i have to be the one to make sure your not gonna hurt him" Michonne said trying not to scare the young girl but kinda was at the same time.

"I understand but what if he doesn't love me the way I love him" Enid said earning a smack from Sasha and Rosita at the same time.

"Enid you're being ridiculous, I can tell you this Carl loves you, he is like my little brother...he told me how much he loves you." Sasha said.

"Plus he once told me Tara and I when we were on a run how much he loves you..he didn't want to come home until he found your favorite chocolate." Rosita said with Tara nodding along...they knew the real secret.

"Carnid is life" Tara said putting her fist in the air.

"Carnid?" Enid asked very confused.

"Yeah y'all names combine" Tara said having everyone looking at her confused "There's Richonne, Gleggie when glenn was live, Darsha or Sasyl how you wanna put it, then there's Eusita...I haven't found one for Carol and Ezekiel."

"You have to much time on your hands." Carol said shaking her head at Tara.

"I have a lot things on my hands" Tara said laughing out loud. "I wash my hands of course." Tara talking about her girlfriend Anastasia, she was a mix of Russian and African-American. She came to the Alexandria safe zone looking for a new start after being under negan thumb for so long until the group took him out,Tara welcomed her with open arms and loves her truly.

"I don't need to hear this" Carol said pretending to be disgusted, Tara hits her lightly.

"Oh our roleplaying queen Carol is so innocent" Tara said taking a sip of her orange soda.

"Anyway Enid just make sure its what you want, make sure you're happy I know you are but you have to make sure for yourself, If you don't want to be with Carl no one is forcing you too, It's your decision. I know you and Carl have a bond that cannot be broken, you were the only person he related to inside of Alexandria besides the family. And if I know one is that Rick made sure he installed in that boy how to treat a lady. Once a Grime guy is in love they don't let go" Michonne said resurring the girl who was taking in every word.

"Make sure y'all communicate because if you don't it would ruin everything. Don't hide anything because if you do who knows who will tell him it's better if you tell him, he would get mad if he doesn't hear it from your month." Maggie said remembering what happened to Rick and Lori.

"Don't hide yourself in his shadow. I remember having an abusive husband when this started, I wasn't ready to be that strong person because he was around, once he died I was getting out of my shell,Rick and Daryl taught me how to shot also to be strong and then I became this." Carol said "I know Carl will never put his hands on you but I'm just letting you know don't live in his shadow be the person who were before him...you can still be help him and be by his side"

"Mine and Rosita is the same, yes we both love Abraham but if you and Carl make sure he doesn't leave you for one of your friends, that's the worst thing ever because it could make things awkward. Now Rosita and I are cool, we both moved on...she moved on with Eugene they got married and I moved on with Daryl now we're having our first child" Sasha said rubbing her stomach she was two months pregnant.

"Actually there's gonna be another baby and wanna know something funny I'm also two months" Rosita said looking around seeing all the ladies shocked faces.

"Wait when? How? Who knows? Rosita I don't know Eugene last name Espinosa" Michonne says she wasn't upset she was just shocked.

"I don't want you to think i did this out of competition, I don't want this to be like everything you have i have to have and vice versa, which isn't the case the baby was very unexpected...things happen for a reason I know this baby would be a smart badass" Rosita said.

"Yeah we had our moments but I wouldn't think Rose-bud you became like a sister to me...the bright side is that maybe our babies will be twins" Sasha said reaching over to hold Rosita hand, Rosita takes it and they both smile at each other.

"Oh and Michonne to answer your question Rick, Eugene and surprisingly Aaron knew...we didn't want to say anything just in case you know something happened" Rosita said.

"But you had beer" Enid said very confused.

"It was still full i was pouring it out slowly" Rosita said knowing what she did was very smart.

"Look I still haven't given my piece of advice I'm getting tired we can celebrate the new baby later" Tara said hoping not to sound rude but she was getting tired. "I would say accept each other flaws be happy y'all are different because if y'all were the same it would be annoying and there would be nothing much to offer...C'mon now bed time"

"Okay cranky pants"Carol said putting out the fire.

All the ladies got up from the bonfire Michonne and Maggie leading the way, Sasha and Rosita following while in a deep conversation after them was Carol, Enid and Tar. The ladies didn't want to go the rooms so they all decided to sleep in the downstairs bedroom. Judith and Hershel were in the with Sasha and Rosita on either side. While Maggie, Carol and Michonne were making makeshifts bed on the floor Judith sleeps talks and says "Titi did you tell them about the baby" Once the ladies heard that they all surrounded Rosita and started yelling "how did Judith know before us?" Rosita put the pillow over her head thinking to herself or them to shut up.

In the corner Enid knew she was making a right choice by staying with Carl, she was thankful for these ladies to help her through her decision. She goes into her pocket, takes out the object and exams the ring, she looks up to see if any of the ladies have caught her...they were still yelling at Rosita. She puts the ring on her ring finger….this is what Tara and Rosita were hiding from her Carl Propose. She's just gonna have to wait til the morning for them to find out.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, if it seems rushed let me know i didn't mean to. Anastasia is a character that I made she's not part of the walking dead. The reason why I also made Rosita pregnant is because I wanted show that they were close again and being friends. And that to Rosita everything isn't a competition. With Tara I wanted show her tired side.**

 **I been thinking about putting a Carol and Michonne, Tara and Maggie, Rosita and Sasha in here. Like have Carol nd Michonne talk about the fact that they lost a child, For Maggie and Tara that they both lost Glenn and how Tara feels bad about Maggie losing her father on the day the governor attacked the prison, then seeing Rosita and Sasha getting over their problem with abraham since were probably not gonna get that moment.**

 **But let me know what you think about that idea.**

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism, I don't mind it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer i do not own the walking dead.**

 **This story is gonna be different moments with the walking dead ladies and how they are with each in between that we don't really see.**

 **New Family Members**

In two rooms, four members of the group were becoming parents, one dad extremely nervous while the other one just fainted onto the floor. Outside the rooms the family was anticipating to see what the verdict was; Anastasia was in the corner playing cards with Tara, Aaron, and Carl while Eric was looking on, Maggie was holding Hershel near the window singing him a song, a little down from Maggie was Michonne, Enid, Rick and Gabriel trying to figure out a new watchguard schedule, And Carol was sitting in a chair with Judith on her lap while Judith was eating a cookie. About an hour later Daryl and Eugene exited the room at the same time.

"How are they?"Rick said putting the cards away and getting up from his sit.

"They're wonderful" Eugene said smirking.

"Why are you smirking? That's your I-know-something-you-guys-don't-know-Smirk" Tara said looking at Eugene very confused.

"Why don't y'all come into the room, since the room was attached, yes there is a wall separating them both but there was a door leading to Sasha room to Rosita. So we put Rosita in Sasha room..yes they are in the same bed we changed the sheets and everything" Eugene stated for anyone who was confused.

"Is a boy or girl for Sasha or Rosita?" Eric said getting antsy from waiting so long.

"Didn't he just say come into the room, so C'mon" Daryl said leading the way into the room.

As the group entered they Saw Rosita twins and Sasha also holding twins, the group moved around the bed, all shocked looking at the babies.

"Okay which one of surprised us with twins" Enid said very confused.

"I did" Sasha said "I didn't think we were having twins…Daryl fainted"

"But you were so tiny Sash" Maggie stated remembering how small Sasha was.

"I'm guessing they're already full of surprises, plus all pregnant women are different" Sasha said smiling down at her kids.

"Well we are very proud of you guys...Let me know when target practice will began for them" Rick said causing the group to laugh then he goes to the ladies to hug them.

That's when Judith wiggles out of Carol arms, climbs onto the bed squeezes herself between Sasha and Rosita, Hershel ses what does and follows her but sits on Sasha legs, pointing to the babies.

"Babies?" He pointing to the babies.

"Yes chucky their babies" Father Gabriel said ruffling the young boy hair.

"So are they my news primos or primas?" Judith asked looking at the babies.

"Si Jud-Jud you have three new girl primas and uno boy primo" Rosita said smiling at the young girl.

"Ohhh okay but who's who?" Judith said "I don't wanna call them the wrong baby, Como te llamas?" Judith said asking the babies.

"Judith they can't talk yet" Carl said causing the young girl to pout.

Anyway what are their names we been waiting forever" Eric said getting impatient.

"Okay okay i'll go first, I had two girls the one on my left is Arabella Tiffany we wanted to name her after Tyrese so we picked Tiffany while Arabella is unique, plus it's the name of my gun and an old doll I used to have as a young girl. Then on my right we have Beverly Meredith we wanted to Honor both Bob and Merle which is Daryl brother" Sasha said smiling at the group.

"Wow those are beautiful names" Tara said hugging Anastasia from behind with her chin on her shoulder.

"Lets hope Beverly isn't like Merle" Carl said earning a hit from Daryl.

"He wasnt that bad he was just outspoken" Daryl said.

"He did have a change of heart" Michonne hugging Daryl while rubbing the back of Carl head. "We still love you Daryl"

"What are their Rose" Carol said turning all the group attention back to the ladies and babies.

"So we have Rafaella Aaliyah and Alejandro Mitchell. The reason why is because Alejandro is named after Abraham we both wanted to honor him in that way while his middle is Mitchell which is after Michonne. I know y'all are wondering where I got this name from Rafaella it was my childhood best friend name growing up but i also figured to use that for Rick so yeah she's named after you also...Now Aaron has this where he tells us that if we have a girl to name her Erin...but instead of Erin I went with Aaliyah." Rosita said causing Michonne to hug her and Rick held her hand as thank you.

"YES Finally hey Rosita don't worry it's something." Aaron said jumping up and down.

"Rosita I do have a question...Why after Michonne and I" Rick asked.

"Yes, we have lost people, no one blames you for that, Rick you well y'all got this through every obstacle, yes you lost your way sometimes but you were still there, you never gave up...you stayed strong. Now Michonne when Rick wasn't there you stepped up to the plate, you're the samurai of the group, you somehow manage to keep this group together. When we came to the group I honestly thought thought y'all wouldn't let us stay you guys after Eugene lied. I thought after Terminus it would be "bye you three" but y'all let us stay you guys became family" Rosita said a tear rolling down her face.

"Aww titi you're crying" Judith said wiping away the tear.

"Sita like you and Judith would say we're familia" Rick said giving Rosita a reassuring smile. "We love you guys no matter what we all did in the past, we overcame it"

"Daryl are you crying?" Anastasia said looking at Daryl,pointing at the tear.

"Nah Rick just tends to be so stupid so is Rosita...I aint crying, crying is for sissies" Daryl said sucking up the tears going next to Sasha.

"Whatever you say" Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Now lets us hold the babies" Eric said getting antsy.

"I wanna hold uhhh her" Judith said pointing to Arabella.

"Someone can take Beverly" Sasha said.

"I will" Eric said taking Beverly and going to sit in the sofa in the corner.

"Hey! I wanna see her also" Tara and Enid said at the same time following Eric to the sofa. Aaron and Carol going over to them making sure they don't fight over the baby.

"I'll take Rafaella" Michonne said going to sit on the floor with Rick, Carl, Maggie, Anastasia, and Father Gabriel.

"Now Judith you gotta hold her head" Sasha said handing her the baby

"Hola prima si hablando espanol a tu auntie Rose is gonna make sure you know spanish" Judith talking to the girl in spanish and english. "Auntie she kinda looks like you...she has a lot of hair"

"Yeah i was thinking the same thing but with Daryl lips" Sasha said smiling at her niece.

"Titi" Hershel said getting up from sitting on Sasha legs balancing himself on the bed and going to Rosita.

"Si nino bebe" Rosita said looking at the young boy.

"Prima?"

"No thats prima" Rosita said pointing to Arabella, Beverly and Rafaella "This is your primo"

"Ohhh"

"Come here" Rosita said making room for the young to sit on her lap so he could get a better look at the baby.

As everyone was getting acquainted to the new family members Daryl and Eugene was in the corner of the room looking over at their family, these two never thought they would make it this far and starting a family...there happy that life at lead them this way. They felt like they had everything.

 **Now when I was writing this chapter it was original going to just the ladies but I thought to add the whole group since I haven't written for a while. Sasha was only going to one baby but i thought it would a surprise for the group and you guys since i haven't wrote in a while.**

 **I'm sorry about that I have been very busy, I been helping my best friend out with her engagement party plus i work two jobs so i try to squeeze in writing. I'm not giving up on this story, So i will update when i can. IF you guys want y'all can follow me on instagram my IG is twdwriter100, I post when i update or working on a story so you guys will know.**

 **Spanish translations**

 **Prima/Primo-Cousin**

 **titi/tia- auntie**

 **Hola pria si hablando espanol a tu- Hi cousin, yes I'm speaking spanish to you**

 **Nino bebe- babyboy**

 **Oh and the babies are name after Bob, Abraham, Tyerse, Merle, Michonne and Rick I did it by the first letter of the name. The names I did have in mind while some i did look up like Rafaella I honestly think its different and cute.**

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism, I don't mind it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Another day turned a week which turned into a month...they lost count of how long they been the road, just walking. The guys were ahead of the ladies, the ladies hung back a little bit trying to keep as much strength as they can, from walking.

"How long have we been walking?" Tara asked afraid of the answer.

"Weeks" Sasha said staring in the distance.

"How many hours?" Tara said.

"TARA we don't know how long we been walking we don't know the time damn" Sasha yelled at Tara.

"Puta calm down" Rosita said defending Tara causing Sasha to walk a little ahead of the ladies.

"Calm down all three of you we understand yall are tired all are also, we will find somewhere soon." Michonne said causing Sasha to stop along with the other ladies.

"We been saying that for weeks and nothing" Sasha said turning around rolling her eyes at what Michonne said.

"Well if we have to go a little farther then so be it" Carol said "We have to stick together, no matter what is going on."

"Whatever." Sasha going back to walking ahead again.

"Someone better get her before i do" Rosita said trying to calm herself.

"Let me talk to her" Maggie said "Here take Jud she'll calm you down." Maggie handing Judith to Rosita.

"Sasha...Sasha you have to stop we're all exhausted and tired….we understand that you are going through alot right now mentally and emotionally." Said Maggie

"No one someone understands….I lost two people in the same month or whatever" Sasha said still staring into the distance.

"Sasha we all lost people, I just the last member of family my sister beth, yeah you knew her. I been hurting also but i realize that I have to at least move on that's what she would have wanted." Maggie said trying to prove a point to Sasha.

"It's not that easy Maggie" Sasha said looking at Maggie causing Maggie to suck her teeth and go with the ladies.

"So she gonna be good? Tara said looking at Maggie.

"Just let her be, let her figure it out in her head." Maggie told the ladies.

The group took a little break on the side of the road. A small fire burning to bring some kind of warmth then that's when three dogs come out of nowhere, growling and barking at the group. Rick, Daryl and Carol were about to close in on the dogs when Sasha shot the dogs with her gun. Once she's done ,she takes her knife and starts to cut the dogs up. Rick goes to help her but to only get a growling noise from her. Rick backs away causing all the ladies to look at one another knowing they would have to talk to her soon. Once the group is done eating their kill, they continue back onto the road, to destination nowhere at this point. That's when they heard lightening then it starts to pour down rain something they been waiting for a while. In the middle of their celebration Daryl tells them there's a barn that they can go too. While the group is getting settled the wind forced the doors open, the group came together to keep the door closed. Two hours later the storm subsided and they group went to sleep. In the morning Sasha was the first one to wake up. She looked around to see the group in different area of the barn, Daryl arm was wrapped around her waist, she removed it from around her, went to wake up all the ladies. She took Judith from Rick arms, Rick tightens his grip "I got her rick" Sasha says. and led the ladies out of the barn.

"Sasha what are we doing out here?" Rosita said not liking being woken up this early.

"We came out here to watch the sunset and plus i wanted to say sorry, I know i haven't been the best person lately as Rosita would say I been a puta...Can you guys forgive me?" Sasha says.

"Of course Sash" Maggie said hugging her.

"Plus i didn't mean to get snappy Tara" Sasha said looking at Tara who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sasha you're not yourself when you're hungry" Tara said causing everyone to laugh.

"I love you guys" Sasha said.

"And we love you too Sash" Carol said "Group hug."

The ladies hug knowing that they will always be together no matter what happens. They sit on a broken tree that has fallen from the night before, all of them watching the sunset. They were grateful because it meant that lived to survive another day.

 **Go check out my story its a Daryl and Sasha story, I just posted it today.**

 **I will be working on both stories at the same time but at different times, The Walking dead Ladies will most likely get 3 updates today I'm not sure yet so far i worked on this one and another one.**

 **SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **In the middle?**

 **I can take criticism, I don't mind it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another 2 in one day, I might do a third one today, well enjoy** this chapter

 **Tara first date**

It was a summer afternoon in Alexandria Safe Zone when Enid, Sasha, and Rosita came running into the of Rick and Michonne house with Tara running behind them. They run into the kitchen where Carol, Michonne and Maggie were talking.

"Guess what!" Enid said screaming on top of her lungs.

"One use your inside voice Hershel and Judith are taking a nap now whats going on?" Maggie said looking at the young confused. Enid goes over to Maggie and whispers it in her ear, causing Maggie eyes to go wide open.

"Do not believe anything she has told you" Tara said coming into the kitchen out of breath, putting her elbow on Carol shoulder and taking a sip of her water.

"Whats going on?" Michonne and Carol asked at the same time.

"Don't say anything Missy" Tara said giving Enid the look.

"Rosita les dice" Enid said smirking at Tara.

"No fair no spanish" Tara said feeling like she just lost a match.

"Tara has a date" Rosita said causing Tara to groan in annoyance.

"Who is this girl?" Michonne said wanting the tea.

"Anastasia, shes from the saviors, she just moved here after Dwight took over, he allowed her to come here….from what Dwight told me She likes a woman who's not afraid of battle and has a big heart, Hmm sounds like anyone I know?." Sasha said looking at Tara causing her to blush.

"Oh her, she helps me in the kitchen, yass Tar-bear you got yourself a good one." Carol said patting Tara head.

"Wait but how did y'all find out that Tara had a date?" Maggie asked.

"Our friend Tara seems forgot that Father Gabriel and Eugene don't keep secrets especially Gabriel. Sasha and I were looking for Tara to help us to see if she would go to go the kingdom to grab those supplies. We went to the watchtower asked Gabriel has he seen Tara...he said yeah she was in the crop field talking to Anastasia. While Enid was gonna ask her about their relationship, so we sunke up on them and and that's when we heard Tara say Would you like to go on a date with me, then that's when we ran here." Rosita said.

"Nothing can never be hidden in this family" Tara said covering her face.

"Nope never" Sasha said smirking at Tara.

"Enid where do you come in on this?" Michonne said looking at the young girl.

"I was talking Eugene and then he mentions that Tara, went to find Anastasia and ask her out on a date." Enid said seeing Tara crossing her arms across her chest.

"So what time is she coming to get you or are you going over there?" Carol asked.

"She's coming over here to get me then we're going to her place. I'm going over there and I would say around seven" Tara feel like she's gonna regret telling them.

Michonne got up, grabbed Carol wrist to look at the time. "Well it's five o'clock right now and you still gotta shower and everything, that means we get to dress you up, time to get girly" Michonne said causing all the ladies and herself to smirk at Tara.

"C'mon guys really?" Tara said whining.

"Yes really now get up those stairs, take a shower, Maggie go with her to make sure she goes into the shower, Rosita go get your makeup, Enid go in one of the other houses find a dress that will fit Tara, Sasha go with her her she needs shoes also and Carol go grab the curler iron from the other house. Now everyone go" Michonne giving everyone orders.

That's when Judith and Hershel come into the kitchen to see all the ladies going into the different directions.

"Mommy whats going on?" Judith ask while rubbing her eyes from her sleep.

Michonne bends down to the little girl level and says "Tara going on a date?"

"What's that?" Judith said very curious.

"Nothing that you have to worry about until you're older." Michonne said picking up Hershel who putted his head on her shoulder while sucking his thumb. Michonne holds her hand out to Judith and Judith grabs it, she takes the kids upstairs hearing Maggie telling Tara to shave her legs. Michonne snickers shaking her head and goes into the room making sure Maggie isn't driving the girl too crazy.

The other return with the items Michonne told them to grab. Once Tara got out of the shower, the ladies start working their magic. It was about 6:58pm when they were finished. Tara hair was curled, she wore a black dress that stopped mid-thigh that was form-fitting with a white collar and white heels. Her makeup was red lipstick, with eye liner, mascara and a light color eye shadow. The ladies stepped back to look at their masterpiece.

"Titi you look so pretty like a princess." Judith said looking at her aunt in amusement.

"Damn Tara you got me questioning my sexuality" Rosita said eyeing Tara up and down, with Sasha agreeing with her.

"Thank you Jud-Jud and thank you also Sita" Tara said looking at the ladies.

"Titi Tara Pwetty mama" Hershel said pointing at Tara.

"Yeah Tara is flawless" Maggie said agreeing with her son.

"Okay enough with the comments she'll be here any moment" Tara said looking at the clock.

About a minute later there was a knock at the door, Enid and Rosita run down the stairs to get the door. They swung the door open scaring Anastasia.

"We're so sorry we didn't mean to scare you, cute outfit" Enid said feeling bad now.

"Welcome to the family by the way" Rosita said feeling a little person push through her legs.

"You're the person who is taking my titi on a date?" Judith asked.

"Yes i am young lady." Anastasia said smiling at the young girl.

"Okay No hagas daño a mi tía o de lo contrario, tenemos un trato? Bueno." Judith said looking at Anastasia right in the eyes.

"Okay Judith come in" Rosita said picking up the young girl and taking her into the house.

"Hey girl how are you…" Before Sasha can finish her sentence she gets pulled out of the way by Tara same with Enid.

"I'm sorry about them" Tara said "Ready to go?"

"You look gorgeous and yeah" Anastasia said grabbing Tara hand ready to step off the porch.

"Have fun Tar-Bear" Maggie said laughing.

"Be good Tara don't drink too much" Carol said wanting to join in the fun.

"No kissing or anything" Sasha said laughing along with Maggie.

 _They are gonna embarrass me before I get to the date_. Tara thought. Tara turned around giving them the look causing them to stop and to shut the door.

"Again I'm so sorry" Tar said apologizing again.

"Don't worry Eric and Jesus were way worse..teasing me and everything. I can tell they care about you especially the little girl. She is always like that? Going off in spanish" Anastasia asked Tara going in the direction of Anastasia house.

"No she's very kind, sweet and strong willed a little warrior she only goes off in spanish when someone new enters the family, or when she doesn't know the person. Sometimes she does talk in spanish, Rosita rule is the kids of the family must learn spanish never know if it would help them later in life." Tara said.

"Well let know I like her titi and I won't do anything to hurt her. Plus I would love to enter the family." Anastasia said kissing Tara then leading her to the house where they were gonna have dinner.

SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

Love it?

Hate it?

In the middle?

I can take criticism, I don't mind it.

Spanish/English

No hagas daño a mi tía o de lo contrario, tenemos un trato? Bueno.-Don't hurt my auntie or else, we got a deal? Good.

 **** **Les Dice- tell them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In Alexandria a stressful Judith was running around the house trying to get the wish dishes, finish laundry, and cook dinner. Her newborn baby was in the babysit crying wanting comfort from her mother, Judith goes over to the baby, pick her up. Judith tries to calm the baby down Tyonna was not having it. Tyonna was Judith first child, her name meant princess, which she truly was the apple of Judith eye. Judith married a man who was of a Jamaican descent, his name is Roje Ming.

-TWD-

They met when Judith was twenty at a festival that was held at the Hilltop. Judith had her hair in a ponytail, wearing a pale pink dress, while walking barefoot because her flop flips broke when she was chasing after her cousin Hershel, he was like Judith younger brother. She was unaware that Hershel put Roje in front of him which caused Judith to bump into him and for her to fall to the ground. Hershel kept running looking for somewhere to hide, as Roje was holding his hand out to help Judith up.

"Cuando lo vea voy a matar a ese pequeño cabrón" Judith cursed in spanish as she was dusting herself off, not looking at the person who was smirking at her. "tan estupido"

"You're welcome" Roje told Judith as he saw her redoing her ponytail.

Finally hearing him as she was finishing putting up her hair, she looks at Roje "Oh I'm sorry, where are my " Judith feels her cheeks starting to get hot as she started to blush.

"It's okay….I didn't catch your name" He had a slight jamaican accent that caused Judith heart to stop.

"Mi nombre es Judith….I mean my name is Judith. I'm so sorry" Judith stutters as she looks around trying to hide her nerves from Roje.

"Well Judith my name is Roje, I live in hilltop. Oh nice spanish by the way" He's now smiling at Judith holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey Roje. I am fluent in spanish" Judith takes his hand and to shake it.

"Nice I like a girl that is bilingual, I could probably teach my native tongue sometime. So you wanna go play some games?" Roje asked Judith as they kept their hands held onto one another hands. To the both of them it felt right.

"Sure. Plus I'm a fast learner, I'm also skilled with a katana it was my mom then she passed it down to me, if ya try anything i can slice you in half. Why not? Lets see who wins" Judith smiles at Roje and they go towards the games.

A week after that moment, they started dating and two years later they were engaged. They married in hilltop, then moved back to Alexandria. Judith the next one to be the leader of Alexandria, while Carl was in charge of Hilltop, Hershel was Carl's second hand man much of how Glenn was second hand man. Carl made a promise that he would have Hershel's back regardless of what happened.

A year later Judith got pregnant with a little girl. Roje and Judith were overjoyed, that they were growing their family. Nine months later Tyonna Amoy Ming was born in the hottest month of the summer. She owns up to her name meaning princess, she is a princess in both of the eyes of her parents. Rick was overjoyed to have another grandchild, along with Michonne who was bouncing off of the walls.

-TWD-

Judith put the baby in her seat as she was successfully asleep, Judith figured that it would be a perfect time to take a nap. But as soon as she closed her eyes, Tyonna started to cry again, Judith herself starts to cry. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. She been around kids all of her life, so why is it hard now?

Just then the front opens to reveal Michonne, Maggie, Sasha, Carol, Tara, Rosita, and Enid walking to the livingroom of Judith house. Judith looks up at them, they look to her to see the relief from her face. She runs over to them and hugs Michonne as tight as she can.

"What's wrong Jud-Jud?" Michonne wraps one arm around the young girl and the other one to sooth her hair as she had her head on her chest.

Judith lifts up her head and says "Ty won't stop crying, I'm exhausted. Laundry still has to be done. Dinner hasn't been started yet. I'm kinda paranoid because I can't find the katana. I haven't showered today well yet. Theres just a lot" Judith tells the lady as she puts her head back onto Michonne chest as Michonne rubs her back.

"Wheres Roje?" Rosita asked Judith.

"He went on a run with Alejandro. HE didn't want to go but I told him he could." Judith responds back to Rosita.

"Jud just go upstairs, take a shower and get some rest. We got this" Michonne tells her daughter as she picks Judith head up from her chest so they could make eye contact.

"Mom you don't need too" Judith replied to Michonne. Even though Judith wasn't her biological daughter, she still loved this little girl like her own. It made Michonne heart swell even three times in size from pride to know that Judith sees her as a mom.

"Judith Ming you're gonna go upstairs take a shower and sleep. She's not gonna be calm unless you are calm. Remember when I told you about the first time I held you?" Michonne asked Judith as the young lady nods her heads "You sensed that I was going through something. You helped me release that pain I was storing inside from losing Andre." Michonne tells Judith "Now get up those stairs shower and rest. We got this."

Judith released Michonne from the embrace they were in, and looked at the ladies that were surrounding her, she knew she was gonna lose this match against them. She was proud to have them in her life. "Wake me up if yall need anything" Judith tells the as she walks towards the stairs "I mean it" she orders as she goes up the stairs.

"No promises" Tara yells back to Judith who was already up the stairs.

Michonne goes over to her granddaughter, picks her up and starts bouncing her "Hey Ty you driving your momma crazy huh?" Michonne asked the baby who gave her a gurgle noise as if she was saying yes. Michonne turns her attention back to the ladies to give them orders "Rosita and Carol y'all are gonna be in the kitchen cooking them dinner. Enid go with them you could prep some meals. Maggie and Tara y'all clean the house including laundry. Sasha would you go hunting for them?" Michonne gives them orders.

"Yeah I'll go. Tara can I use your knife?" Sasha asked Tara as she held her hand out.

"Where yours?" Tara asked as she handed her knife to Sasha.

"I gave it to Beverly, she has my gun as well. Tara you know we passed our weapons down to the children. So hush woman" Sasha hits Tara against her arm as she went out the front door.

"Alrighty everyone we all got a task let get it done." Michonne tells everyone as they went to do their task at hand "You missy is coming with grandma, we are going to find momma katana. It can't fall in the wrong hands." Michonne tells her granddaughter as her eyes are wide with anticipation.

 **Two hours later**

Judith wakes up from her nap to a quiet house, she gets up frantic not hearing from not hearing her daughter cry. She runs down the stairs to see that the house was cleaned, on the living room coffee table was two buckets of clothes neatly folded, above the mantle was her katana she wondered where that was. She moved along into the kitchen to see that there was a pot on the stove, she goes over to it and open the lid to see that there was soup. The steam from the soup hits her face as she inhales the smell of the herbs rising with the steam. She opens the oven to find chicken maybe it was squirrel that was roasted just like how she liked it. Judith tracks back to the fridge to see that there was enough meals prepped that would probably last them a week or two. She closes the fridge to hear laughter comes from the backyard, as she goes closer to the door she sees Michonne, Carol, Rosita, Tara, Maggie, Sasha and Enid sitting on the steps of the back porch. They were talking to Tyonna completely unaware that Judith was watching them.

As she was about to open the door, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. Roje kissed her cheek and says "You seem fully rested."

"Yeah my mom, tias, and sister-in-law all came over to help me Ty. My mom made me take a nap or else she was gonna kill me with our katana." Judith tells Roje as she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good thing she did. I told you I would've stayed" Roje accent stronger as he was telling Judith.

"I know. I know" Judith tells him as she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"And dinner done, so why don't we eat?" Roje slowly unwraps his arms from Judith waist as he takes her hands into his.

"Hold on let me see if they will be okay with her for a while. I know she probably needs to feed" Judith tells Roje as she turns back around and open the screen door.

"Ma, tias, and sis are you guys planning to kidnap her with me knowing? Roje home , we're about to eat and she need to feed. Oh are yall staying?" Judith asked Michonne.

"We could kidnap her if we wanted too but nah not today. And we're gonna go thou, let yall have family time." Michonne tells Judith as she got up from the porch and handed her granddaughter to her daughter.

"Yall dont have to" Judith says as the older ladies rolled her eyes.

"Judith you got this" Carol tells the young girl as she puts a hand on her shoulder then kisses her cheek.

"But-" Judith starts to say but she was cutted off by Rosita.

"No, Ands, ifs or buts. You got this were going. We love you Jud-jud" Rosita responds to Judith as she kisses her cheek then go towards the front door following Carol.

"Love ya Jud. See you later. Bye babygirl. Remember you got this." Tara, Maggie, Sasha and Enid tell her as they leave out of the front door.

"Love you Jud-Jud if you need me I'm literally two blocks away." Michonne tells Judith as she kisses her cheek then kisses her granddaughter forehead then kisses Judith forehead again. She kisses Roje cheek as she exits the kitchen towards the front door. She hears Judith and Roje following her, she turns around and says "Oh and Judith I found your katana under the dining room table." Judith blushes as Michonne exits the house. She looks at her daughter one time "I love you honey and you got this." Michonne says to Judith as she went down the stairs and walked onto the street where the rest of the ladies was waiting.

Judith steps onto the porch and smiles to herself, her daughter and then her husband. She believed in herself more than ever now. She had a piece of every woman inside her that raised her into the woman she is today.

_TWD_

Review and let me know what y'all think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey if y'all guys would like to see more moments, y'all can send more prompts on my tumblr through ask which is twd100lover.**

 **Chapter 10**

The autumn colors took over the state of Virginia. There was a party going on, well a reception Judith Grimes married Roje Ming at Alexandria. They were surrounded by friends and family, his sister was there. The party was going all night long until Beverly grabbed the microphone and told the couple it was there time to leave for their honeymoon.

Before she could get into the car that would be driven by Jerry, she had to make an speech.

Everyone got quiet as they seen Judith stand on the stage that was being used for everyone to make speeches.

"Hey, I would like to thank everyone for coming to mine and Roje wedding. We really do appreciate it." Judith says as she looks at the crowd. "But I mainly want to thank a couple of people." She turned to the group of women that was sitting with their spouses at the table.

"Tara, You were that shoulder to cry on when I needed it. You always had a way to cheer me up when I was feeling down. You also taught me how to be big-hearted. You will be my favorite aunt that I love so dearly" Judith says as Tara blows her a kiss. Judith counties next to Rosita "Tia, if it weren't for you I wouldn't know Spanish, I couldn't have asked for a better teacher. I wouldn't even know how to be so damn sassy. You taught me how to be alert and courageous, taught me how to also defuse a bomb even though, I'm not fast enough like Rafaela. You are my lovely Tia and I wouldn't have it any other way." Judith moves on to Sasha next "Sasha, you were the one who taught me how to a gun at the of ten, even though that gun was your gun you trusted me with it. You were the wisdom that helped me through the day. I know I can always come to you when I need something. You taught me how to be fierce and pragmatic. I will always remember the story of how you confused me as Beth baby, don't worry I won't hold it to you forever, I love you auntie." Judith lightly chuckles as she tries to hold her tears, "Carol, you taught me how to be strong and observing. You are another aunt that I love very dearly. You taught me how to use a knife, so I can protect myself. I can say I learn how to improvise from you when it comes to cooking. I love you as well" Judith looks at Maggie "Auntie Mags, you taught me to be a leader in a world of men and too also play this world like they would. I remember when you taught me how to drive with the tractor and we accidentally ran over Uncle Father Gabriel car. We both heard it from dad, but we laughed about it later. You along with Carol and Sasha go all the way back with mom and dad and I know they wouldn't regret having you in their life."

"Now for the woman who made this all possibly" Judith steps off of the stage and goes over to the table, Judith goes over to the woman who has become her mother in many ways and takes her hand into hers "Now mom, even though you aren't my real mom, you will be the only mother that I will ever know. You raised Carol and I like we were your own children. You didn't care if we were not your biologically, even though I may not be dad daughter biologically, he stilled raised me like his own. You passed your katana down to me as your daughter, since dad gave two more sons. You raised a warrior who also pass her ways down to her children, they will know the good their grandma has done. Even though I am not a black girl myself, you always made sure I had confidence like a black girl. Now, I can pass that confidence down to my daughter or daughters. I love you mom" Michonne stands up, take Judith into her arms and hug her tightly. The two cry as the held on another, and they stay like for a couple more minutes until they separate. Michonne wipes Judith tears and says "I will be your mom babygirl" Judith nods her head and smiles.

She steps back from Michonne and turns to the crowd again "If it weren't for these women and of course the men of my family even my brother. I wouldn't be here right now, marrying the love of my life" Judith goes over to Roje and hugs him then turns to her aunts and mom who were now standing next to each other "Mom, Auntie Sasha, Tia Rosita, Aunt Tara, Aunt Maggie and Aunt Carol. Y'all have done a good job don't worry. I love y'all."

Judith hands the microphone over to her cousin Arabella, then turns around and heads out of the building to go to her honeymoon.

"Come on guys let's keep partying!" Tiffany says after she screamed into the microphone, she goes over to her boyfriend band and tells him to start playing his guitar.

"We really did do a good job with her didn't we?" Tara asked

"Yeah we did" Michonne says as she looks over to her nieces who were on the dancefloor. Arabella was standing next to her boyfriend as he played his guitar their eyes never leaving one another. Beverly and Rafaela were speaking in play-fighting with knives. Carol daughter Faith and Maggie daughter Elizabeth were keeping their guy cousins in check. "We should be proud the next generation will be prepared. Judith and the girls would be great leaders"

 **Let me know what y'all think**


End file.
